


𝙎𝙩𝙖𝙧 𝙒𝙖𝙧𝙨 : 𝙰𝚜𝚑𝚎𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝙴𝚖𝚙𝚒𝚛𝚎

by DarthDidi



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Reylo, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthDidi/pseuds/DarthDidi
Summary: This story tells the events that happened after the Rise of Skywalker (Episode IX).If you don't want to be spoiled, don't read this fiction until you've seen the movie.Enjoy.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	𝙎𝙩𝙖𝙧 𝙒𝙖𝙧𝙨 : 𝙰𝚜𝚑𝚎𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝙴𝚖𝚙𝚒𝚛𝚎

LAST WARNING : This extract contains major spoilers

The EMPIRE has collapsed. Emperor Palpatin was beaten by the last Jedi, the young Rey.

Despite its victory, the RESISTANCE is trying to recover from its severe losses and the LAST ORDER has disappeared.  
Generals Poe Dameron and Finn expect a rapid return from the dark side while Rey Skywalker went in exile on Tatooine.

The Resistance is preparing for a new affront. The entire Galaxy is saved for the moment, but the threat still hangs over it.  
Meanwhile, Rey is trying to rebuild herself after past events and the disappearance of her masters. Partisans of the FIRST ORDER are preparing for their return after the disappearance of their Supreme Leader. . . .


End file.
